08 May 1973
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1973-05-08 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 3 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *Two unseasonal Christmas songs. Two from Annette Funicello, seemingly from the 1964 Muscle Beach Party soundtrack. A copy of the Yardbirds single was later found in John Peel's Record Box. *The Arlo Guthrie track is a cover version of a 1932 song written by Bill Halley (not Haley) and made famous by Jimmie Rodgers. Later covers of the song included versions by Merle Haggard and Bob Dylan. *More pre-World War Two country music from the Three Stripped Gears, the track taken from a reissue compilation album on Old-Timey Records, a subsidiary of the Arhoolie label whose releases Peel followed closely *Obscure boogie piano from Groove Joe Poovey (1959), a Japanese group (the Flower Travellin' Band), Krautrock from Kraftwerk, gospel from the Rance Allen Group and a reggae single by the Upsetters are included in a diverse playlist. Sessions *Henry Cow #4 First broadcast. Recorded 1973-04-24. **Officially released on "The Road: Volumes 1-5" (ReR Megacorp ‎– ReR HC 40) and also as "John Peel Session (24th April 1973)" (digital EP, EMI, 2010). *Patto #1 Repeat of only session. First broadcast 27 February 1973. Recorded 1973-02-12. **No known commercial release. *Sutherland Brothers & Quiver #1 Repeat. First broadcast 06 March 1973. Recorded 1973-02-19. **No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Captain Beefheart: Frying Pan (single – Moonchild b-side, 1966) A&M *Thin Lizzy: Randolph’s Tango (single) Decca *Arlo Guthrie: Miss The Mississippi And You (LP – Last Of The Brooklyn Cowboys) Reprise *Patto: San Antone (session) *Henry Cow: Guider Tells Of Silent Airborne Machine (session) *Annette: Scrambled Egghead (LP - Muscle Beach Party) Buena Vista *Sutherland Brothers & Quiver: Real Love (session) *John Cale: Child’s Christmas In Wales (LP – Paris 1919) Reprise *James Brown: Please Come Home For Christmas (LP – James Brown Sings Christmas Songs) Pye *Kraftwerk: Ruckzuck (LP – Kraftwerk) Philips *Patto: Holy Toledo (session) *Yardbirds: Psycho Daisies (single – Happenings Ten Years Ago, 1966) Columbia *Three Stripped Gears: Black Bottom Strut (LP - Various: Southern Dance Music, Vol. 2, Old-Timey Rec. LP 101, (1965) *Groove Joe Poovey: 10 Long Fingers (On 88 Keys) (single) Injun *Henry Cow: Nine Funerals Of The Citizen King (session) *Rance Allen Group: God Is Wonderful (LP – Truth Is Where It's At) Gospel Truth *Sutherland Brothers & Quiver: You Get me Anyway (session) *Flower Travellin’ Band: All The Days (2xLP – Make Up) Atlantic *Patto: Loud Green Song (session) *Wishbone Ash: So Many Things To Say (LP – Wishbone Four) MCA *Annette: Muscle Beach Party (LP - Muscle Beach Party) Buena Vista *Henry Cow: Bee (session) *Upsetters: Sunshine Showdown (single) Downtown *Sutherland Brothers & Quiver: Rock ‘N’ Roll Show / Love Is My Religion (session) *J Geils Band: Back To Get Ya (LP – Bloodshot) Atlantic File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only Category:1973 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear Category:Unknown